


Rapid Escalation

by Interiorwinter



Series: Work me a little magic [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Episode s01e02 Compulsion, Hotch is a cock tease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interiorwinter/pseuds/Interiorwinter
Summary: Reid and Hotch investigate a crime scene





	Rapid Escalation

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue at the start is taken directly from S1E2, with my own interpretation of where it might have led. This follows on from Reciprocity.

 

Fire destroys but also purifies. The paradox of these two co existent realities wasn’t lost on Reid as he examined the scorched walls of the dormitory room. Hotch was propped against the door frame, contemplating the sequence of events that initiated the arson attack. It was the first time the two of them had been alone together since their conversation in Hotch’s office. Spencer’s arms were wrapped tightly around his own body, holding himself together, holding himself away from Aaron. 

Hotch’s eyes were fixed studiously on the burnt wall opposite him, not looking at the young agent as they broke down the crime.

“We do know that serial arsonists derive pleasure from pathological fire-setting” Spencer said, pausing slightly on the word ‘pleasure’ and fixing his eyes on Aaron.

Hotch turned to look directly at him and moved from the doorway until he was standing beside Reid. Aaron caught the gentle tremor that flowed through Spencer’s body as he approached.

“Sex and power” Aaron replied without taking his eyes from Reid’s. Spencer saw Aaron’s eyes darken dangerously.

“But a serial arsonist wouldn’t just set a fire and _walk away_ ” Spencer pivoted his body closer to Aaron as he spoke, drawing out the last two words purposefully.

“He needs to _experience it_.” Hotch growled.

Aaron’s arm flashed out and he grabbed the back of Spencer’s neck and pulled him sharply towards him. Spencer was already closing the narrow distance between them and the momentum sent him crashing into Aaron’s kiss with a force that rocked them both. Aaron’s tongue thrust jaggedly into Spencer’s mouth, and Spencer found himself pulling it further in until Aaron moaned deeply. At the sound, Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist and his hips shoved hard against him. The way Aaron was plundering his mouth and the pressure of Aaron’s body had him hard in seconds. Aaron lifted his free hand and curled his fingers in Spencer’s hair tugging firmly but not enough to hurt him. It was a possessive gesture, and Spencer whimpered in acknowledgement without breaking the suction on Aaron’s tongue. Spencer started to roll his hips against Aaron before the older man broke the kiss and took one unsteady step away from him. The senior agent was flushed and his breathing was rapid.

“Damnit Reid this is a crime scene.”

Spencer folded his arms across his chest and pushed his hips forward, drawing Aaron’s eyes to the swelling below his belt.

“And that’s your only objection to what just happened?” Spencer inquired. He took a step towards Aaron so that they were almost touching.

“If we were alone in your hotel room, instead of here, at a crime scene, you wouldn’t mind if I did this?”

Spencer leaned into the hollow below Aaron’s jaw and kissed him gently before running the blade of his tongue along the angular ridge at the top of Aaron’s throat.

There was a sharp intake of breath and then Aaron’s mouth found his again, and this time it was Spencer who probed the wet softness with increasing force. He felt Aaron’s body shudder as his hands gripped his superior by the hips and pulled him closer. Spencer could feel Aaron’s erection through the fabric of their clothes.

Aaron pulled away again, before panting “Not here Spencer. Please, not here.”

“Alright.”

Spencer let go of the older man and walked to the doorway before looking back. His eyes were lit with arousal, his lips swollen from the crushing kisses they exchanged and Aaron didn’t think he’d ever seen anything quite so tempting in his life.

“Tell me where. And when.”

Then he was gone.

Aaron waited until he had a rein on his emotions and his body before following him.


End file.
